Days in the Lives
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: -In response to the "50 Scenes" Challenge on LJ.- A collection of FMA, FMA:B, and CoS drabbles chronicling the Elric brothers' most cherished moments.
1. Sleep

_A/N: _I've seen these sorts of things around all the time - prompts given to start a small drabble/one-sentence challenge. They've intrigued me for the longest time, so when I finally thought to look them up and find one for myself to do, I wound up with at least five or six different challenges on my hands! XP

This particular one is called the **50Scenes Challenge (Community) **on LiveJournal. It gave me five tables to choose from...but since I'm not officially in the challenge...I wrote them all down and may or may not do all five tables. It depends if I feel too stressed or not, but I'll at least do the first. XD Each drabble-challenge has to be _over one hundred words_, and I'm going in order from **Table One**. If you'd like to participate as well, take out the spaces/replace the parentheses, etc., and follow this link: **50 scenes (dot) live journal (dot) com (slash) profile**

_**Big Notes: **_That explained, **this will be updated whenever my muse hits me (that can be any stretch of time)**, _taking place in any of the three anime universes (FMA, FMA: Brotherhood, and FMA: CoS_...and if FMAB: Sacred Star of Milos comes out before this is over, perhaps there, too)! _ I will make it a point to say which universe this is at the beginning of each new chapter_.

This particular one takes place post-Brotherhood Episode 63, on the first night Al has his body back.

_It shall be known now and for always that these drabbles (and more-often-than-not anything else I ever write for this fandom) will focus primarily on the brotherly-love between the Elric brothers (slashers are welcome to interpret as they wish, however. To each his own, after all). _Other characters will, of course, be added in for good measure.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. _The genius who is Hiromu Arakawa does, as well as anyone affiliated. This is for pure entertainment purposes only, and I am making zero profit whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>Days in the Lives<strong>

(Table One)

_1. Sleep_

The first night he has Al back, Edward stays up to watch him sleep.

It's so…strange to have him back here, out of armor and in the flesh, closing his eyes and breathing evenly and _dreaming _like he hasn't been able to do in five long years.

It's…invigorating, too. There's been something of an adrenaline rush surging through his veins ever since he stepped back through the Gate with Al, something unrecognized and yet known all the same.

But…but more than anything, Ed feels at peace. What had been his life's mission since he was eleven years old—getting Al's body back by _any_ means necessary (within their moral code, of course)—is finally over. His little brother is safe and sound, is here with him, is _whole_…and that's all he's ever wanted.

Silently, Ed reaches forward to caress the child's cheek.

Alphonse nuzzles into the warm, right-handed touch instantly, smiling in the most relaxed manner his elder brother can ever remember seeing.

"Brother…" he breathes, and Edward cannot help but smile in return.

"I'm right here, Al," he assures softly. "And finally, so are you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks so much for reading! (This is only my second time writing these characters, so if they're a little OOC, so sorry!)


	2. Love

_A/N: _This was inspired by the last scene with both brothers together in Brotherhood Episode 64, when Ed's fixing the roof and Al comes to stand beside him to look at the view (before they talk about going separate ways... T.T). I always wanted them to sit down beside each other, just _be _together, and _hold hands_, darn it! ...Sorry, I've just wanted to see that in both series, and I never did, so... XP Anyway, yeah, that's what inspired this.

* * *

><p><em>2. Love<em>

Edward feels more than sees or hears Al as the younger boy climbs up to sit beside him on the roof.

In looking out on the ever-rolling greenery that has always been their home, a great freedom is felt here. A gentle breeze blowing past intensifies the feeling, the warm summer air filling them with a quiet strength.

Tilting back their heads to bathe in the Sun, twin hands of purest flesh interlock.

They smile.

This is what they've yearned for since they first performed Alchemy's Greatest Taboo seven years ago.

This is what they sweated, bled, cried, and _died _for a million times over, what they would gladly relive every moment to feel for all eternity.

This love between them…

Has never been misplaced.

Can never be disguised.

Will never be beaten.

For truly, there is no one on this cherished Earth Edward and Alphonse Elric love more than one another.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Pain

_A/N: _So sorry this is so late! I wasn't hit with inspiration until last night, and I was on a plane to Hawaii all morning...which is when I found the time to finally write this (and two other ones)! XD

This one's beginning can go for either series, but when you hit the part after Ed calling Hohenheim a bastard, then it's all Brotherhood ending spoilers! You have been warned!

Also,** if you like this** (_yes, this is shameless self-advertising, shush! _XD): I am currently writing a "50 Themes, One-Sentence" FMA Challenge as well! It's called 'Saints among Sinners,' so please check it out? Thanks so much!

* * *

><p><em>3. Pain<em>

Edward never got over it when Hohenheim abandoned his family.

He always blamed Mom's death on him, saying that if he'd never left she could have focused on getting better instead of pining away for him.

He hoped never to see the bastard's face again.

And yet, here he is, helping them in the fight against the abomination he unwittingly created all those years ago.

But now…now it's far too late.

The most important person in Ed's life...he just…

_Al's_ _gone_.

So when Hohenheim offers himself up as material to retrieve his youngest from the Gate, when he tells his eldest to use the life he's lived long enough…for the first time, Edward can't decide whether he hates him or loves him.

The boy whirls on him all the same, though, breaking down with tears streaming and yelling all the while like the childhe _is_.

And his eyes…his eyes say everything he won't let spill.

_I've already lost Alphonse._ Though the hellfire-blaze in those golden orbs says he'll risk anything and everything to get him back._ I may hate you, but I will _not _lose you, too._

Somehow, though…just from the notion that his…his _rotten _Father would really volunteer himself to save Al…

If only for the moment, by a fraction—

The pain lessens.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks so much for reading! I have two more chapters after this to post, too, because I know I'm super late with updating! T.T Sorry! I'll post those a little later (timed increments and all), though, to give you time to read and (hopefully) review!


	4. Sand

_A/N: _This chapter can take place in either the FMA or FMAB universe, pre-series/during a flashback. It features Hohenheim and Ed again... I'm in a rut of angsty Father-son goodness...? XD

* * *

><p><em>3. Sand<em>

The boys make it a point to ask once about a jar of sand on top of a stack of alchemy books in Hohenheim's study.

Trisha picks up the jar gingerly, gazing at it and smiling in a way Al doesn't recognize.

But Ed does.

"It's something from _him_, isn't it?" he questions softly, trying to keep the resentment out of his voice for their Mother's sake and failing miserably.

She pulls back from her daydream to stare at him for a long, hard moment before reaching down to ruffle his hair and grin, if a little sadly.

"Yes, Edward. It is."

Beside him, Alphonse brightens excitedly.

"Can you tell us about it? Where did he have to go to find it all? Did it take a long time to get there? Were we born yet when he gave it to you—?"

"All right, Al, we get it!" Ed spits out, annoyed and angry, roughly thumping his brother on the head. "Why do you wanna hear about that anyway?" He glares at the floor, fists clenched at his sides. "Why do you wanna hear _anything_ about him at all?"

He runs for the door then, slams it shut behind him. Looking out the window, the two left behind can see him heading to sit beneath his favorite tree.

Trisha, smiling sadly after her unforgiving son, turns to his less abrasive counterpart.

"You still want to hear the story?" she settles gently, and Alphonse's beam is back.

"Yeah!"

Climbing up onto her lap, the child listens raptly as she tells the tale of the jar of sand.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _This is the first time I've written Trisha, and really Ed's hatred for Hohenheim in actual dialogue and scene... XD So if I got it wrong, sorry!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	5. Glass

_A/N: _Here's that third I promised! Sorry I didn't post it earlier - I was so tired after the plane and everything...so I went to bed at ten (Hawaii time - it was about one AM my time...which is still early for me... XD)!

This one can take place either in FMA or FMAB, on the night when Ed and Al perform the Human Transmutation. Ed is recovering, and Al is contemplating.

* * *

><p><em>5. Glass<em>

When Alphonse looks into the mirror for the first time on that fateful night, he sees the full extent of the damage that's been done.

He can see the heavily-bandaged Ed in the mirror, too, sleeping fitfully in the bed across the room.

His poor big brother's left leg was taken during...during the time he can't recall. Then, as payment for getting his little brother's soul back and bonding it to this suit of armor, his right arm.

And Al…Al lost his entire body.

Looking down at his large hand made of black-mail, then back up at himself, he understands.

Human Transmutation is forbidden for a _reason_. The Law of Equivalent Exchange reigns supreme over it. And the price one has to pay…it's far too much.

All of the books on alchemy in their Father's study…every single one had _told _them that.

But they didn't listen.

Ed had wanted Mom back so badly, and Al had followed silently behind because—because he'd wanted it, too. He'd wanted to see her smile again, to feel her kiss and hug them goodnight.

But now…in this body…he can't feel anything.

"Al…" Ed whimpers suddenly, tossing and turning in his sleep. "Al, please…I'm so sorry… Al…"

A final glance in the mirror, and the now-armored boy turns away.

Kneeling at his brother's bedside, Alphonse reaches out to brush the eleven-year-old's unruly bangs from his sweaty forehead. And though he can no longer feel Ed's surely-feverish warmth, it seems to be a comforting enough gesture for them both.

"I'm right here, brother," Alphonse assures softly, "and I always will be."

* * *

><p><em>AN: _**I'm ****up ****for ****taking ****requests**! Just suggest something, and if it fits with a particular word, I'll use that as the situation for that word! (_But __no __slash __or __anything __inappropriate!)_

Thanks so much for reading, as always!


End file.
